


A Moment Apart

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I won't be going into any depths, M/M, Pirates, Promises, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, i expect some kind of exhibitionism, mentions of piracy, similarities to Pirates of the Carribean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin was adopted by the Governor of Port Loyal when he was found washed ashoreHe always felt like the ocean was calling to him but was it all in his head?Or was it something else?





	A Moment Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pirate au that no one asked for

**WARNING: *chapter contains brief mention of miscarriage and difficulties with giving birth***

Jongin listens to the soft bellowing of the wind along with the rustling of the palm trees covering him from the setting sun. Normally he would lie down on the sand under the sun itself but today he didn’t feel like trudging home with sand in his slacks. So he decided to perch himself underneath a palm tree on top of one of many odd patches of grass growing on the beach. He’d still end up with sand in every crevice of his body anyways but he liked to think this would help. Jongin can hear the sound of men on the pier, yelling at one another as they unloaded another ship that had just arrived home from a long voyage. Jongin himself had never really been drawn to the idea of spending months upon months on a ship but he did love the ocean. It was why he always snuck away from the suffocating confines of the governor’s mansion to be near the ocean. 

Speaking of which, he should probably head home. Jongin opens his eyes and he sits up, lifting his head to look at the mixture of purples and oranges in the sky above him. He lingers for a moment, taking in the wonder before he forces himself to look away. As the adopted son of the Governor, Jongin knew he wasn’t allowed to have hopes and dreams. All of his dreams were to remain in his head, his eyes must never stray from reality. Jongin owed the man his life. The Governor’s wife however, hated Jongin with a passion. She called him cursed. After all, Jongin had been brought home after a storm, found washed upon the shore with water in his lungs and a weak heartbeat in his chest. The Governor’s wife had been pregnant at the time, expecting a child after years of attempts. But when Jongin arrived, she once again lost her child. 

Jongin greets the townspeople as he passes them by. A polite smile on his face as he quietly made his way up the cobblestone streets, up towards the mansion on the top of the hill. The walk is tedious and not comfortable to make on foot. Despite him having to walk it often now that he was an adult, as a child he was usually driven to and from the mansion anytime he needed to go places. He liked to have a false sense of independence, one that he hadn’t developed as a child since everything had been catered to him. Such a kind man the Governor was. Jongin greets the gatekeeper with a tight lipped smile and the older man grinned at him before opening the gates just enough for him to enter. Jongin liked the gatekeeper a lot, he spoke to him whenever he could since the man had many adventures of his own in his youth. Jongin liked to hear all about them.

“Jongin, where have you been? Dad’s been looking all over for you,” Grace regards him with distaste as soon as he steps through the large doors. She was just like her mother. Yes, the Governor and his wife managed to have a child of their own when Jongin was 2 years old. Grace was a blessing to the older couple and they named her like so. As their only child and a female at that, she was coddled and weaved into every piece of expensive clothing her mother bought for her. Jongin doesn’t blame her, she’d been a bright child and one he liked to play with in secret. That quickly ended when the Governor’s wife had her moved to the west wing, closer to her parents leaving Jongin on the east end all alone. Jongin shrugs and he gently makes his way past her, even though she was obviously trying to block him for whatever reason. 

“I’ll go see him after I bathe, thank you Grace,” Jongin smiles at her but she doesn’t return it. Instead she turns on her heel and hurries up the steps, holding her gown up and out of her way as she did. Her blonde curls bounced as she ascended and Jongin squinted when the light hit the golden hues in her hair in the right way. Quite the Goldilocks she had become. Jongin would rather she become the Governor than him. Though at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if the public had something to say about an adopted son taking over Port Loyal. Jongin wasn’t a citizen by birth, he had no real rights in taking over the position of Governor. He sighs when realizing his mind had wandered too far again and he makes his way up the stairs to the east wing of the mansion. As Jongin passes by the servants he greets them all quietly and tries to keep the smile on his face.

However the sound of a bell ringing made him stop in his tracks. There was only one reason why the bell on the Port was rung and that meant that there were pirates nearby. If the bell rung more than once that meant pirates had come to Port Loyal and that an evacuation was in place. Jongin can feel the way the whole mansion freezes upon hearing the ringing of the chime. There was anxiety in the air as they waited for another, as they hoped there wouldn’t be another. Thankfully the echo of the first bell faded into nothing and relief was able to set in their chests. Jongin could feel the shift in the mansion as everyone began to continue their business like nothing had happened. Not that he could feel the same way, he knew the Governor would have something to say about this. Jongin returns to his bedroom and he enters the adjoined bathroom, drawing a bath for himself in the large tub.

Grabbing one of the essential oils he’d taken from the maids he uses a few drops in the water. The smell of lavender instantly soothes him and Jongin removes his clothes and his glasses before dipping into the cool water. People liked their baths hot, near scalding but Jongin preferred his skin to feel refreshed rather than damp. He’d washed his hair this morning so he doesn’t bother, keeping it up in his usual ponytail but he doesn’t try to keep it dry, not caring if it dipped into the water. Jongin lies there with his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying a moment of peace. Honestly being the adopted son of the Governor was a great thing, he was given riches and was spoiled with affection from one “parent” as a child. Who knew what his life was like before, or what had happened for him to wash upon the shores of Port Loyal. 

It didn’t change the fact that he felt empty though.

“Young master, the Governor requests your presence at once,” Jongin doesn’t flinch when he hears the call of the head servant outside of the bathroom door. Well, Jongin didn’t bother closing the door to begin with so he could see the servant in plane view. Polite as always he thought, seeing the head servant’s with his body bent in a bow. Jongin hums in response and he’s nonchalant with his tone, not really caring. Okay that was a lie but Jongin didn’t necessarily have a rebellious phase, so maybe he was trying to step out of his “proper” bubble once in awhile.

“Thank you William, I’ll be there shortly,” Not that it really worked anyways. Jongin sits up and he begins to drain the water, feeling the cold air surrounding his body when the water was gone. He stands up and dries himself off before putting on a pajama set along with his glasses. It was late and he doubted that the Governor would care that he changed into his sleeping wear after a bath. Jongin pads through the mansion with his feet bare and a pout on his lips. He was tired. When he reaches the Governor’s office he knocks on the door thrice, waiting for a muffled voice allowing him to enter before he does. Jongin enters the office which seemed more like a bedroom at this point. The Governor usually worked late and slept on the ornate loveseat in his office many nights. The red carpets and dark cherry wood bookshelves made the man behind the desk look more intimidating.

“Jongin, please have a seat,” the Governor says to him with a stern voice and Jongin is confused at the tone initially. Then he remembered the bell from earlier, that explained the Governor’s stiff posture. Jongin takes a seat as ordered and he’s more than sure what this lecture was going to be about. There were only an array of things that the Governor would ever talk to him about, it seemed like those were the only things they had to talk about these days. Ever since Grace had become a possible bachelorette for Commodore Hawkins it threatened Jongin chance at power, though he really didn’t want it. The Governor seemed adamant on giving him his cup to drink though.

“I really do wish that you would stay in the mansion. You leave for hours and no one knows where to find you. It’s really worrying, especially now that the pirates seem to be getting closer and closer. They’re searching for something,” Jongin could’ve sworn that if any of the guards left the mansion’s property for a millisecond they’d be told where Jongin always went. There wasn’t anyone in town who didn’t know where he spent most of his days. If he wasn’t reading or studying in his bedroom then he’d be lying near the docks. Jongin was a simple man. The moment he’d turned 18 and finished his schooling he was instantly thrown into grooming to become the next Governor. Of course that was postponed when the Governor’s wife intervened.

“Searching? Aren’t pirates notorious for just pillaging?” Jongin can’t help but feel interest in this odd behaviour coming from the pirates. He didn’t know of many, only that if anyone was caught living a life of piracy then they’d be publicly hanged. Jongin himself didn’t agree with this at all and always found a way to escape attending the hangings. The Governor’s lips stretch into a thin line and he sighs, his brows furrowing.

“Jongin, do you remember the tale of the Black Pearl?” the sound of such a name makes Jongin shiver and suddenly all of his childhood fears come flooding back. Breaking the dam he’d so carefully built over so many years. It was said that the Black Pearl was like a ghost ship. Those who’ve seen it don’t live to tell the tale. No one who has seen it has ever survived. It was more of an urban legend than anything else but Jongin knew deep down, that it was real. The Governor had let it slip once when he’d drunk too much wine. That he’d seen black sails in the distance when he found Jongin on the shore. Could the Black Pearl been responsible for whatever shipwreck Jongin had survived? He doesn’t know for sure but he doesn’t like to think about it. The Governor knows this and he doesn’t ask for more when Jongin simply nods his head.

“The pirates aboard the Black Pearl, they don’t pillage for the sake of folly piracy. They search for valuables and they take and take whatever it is they are looking for. Be it a simple trinket, a chest of treasure or even a person of importance. I want you to stay safe. You and Grace are our biggest priorities right now. Now go to bed son, I’ll see you in the morning,” The Governor waves him off and Jongin offers a bow before he leaves. As he closes the office door behind him he notes how quiet the mansion was. Jongin pads down the carpeted hallway with his breath held, not turning his head even when he hears creaking behind him. Jongin keeps his head down and his footsteps hasten, his head is being too loud, he can’t hear anything. 

With too much speed Jongin rounds the corner and crashes into another person. The person doesn’t budge for some reason yet Jongin falls back at the impact, landing on his butt and his glasses fall off of his face. Darned things never really stayed on properly. Jongin squints and he lifts his head trying to get a look at whoever it was he bumped into but his lips failed to move and though he wanted to apologize he couldn’t. He was too busy trying to make out that face in the dim lighting. Who was that? Anyone else would’ve apologized to him by now, fussing over knocking over the young master. But instead the person remains calm, crouching down before gently placing Jongin’s glasses back on his face. Jongin blinks as his vision begins to adjust once more and his breath hitches.

“Are you alright… young master?” the sound of velvet was one Jongin didn’t think was possible yet here it was. The person in front of him was… beautiful. An odd term to use for a man but Jongin knew how to appreciate beauty and it was right in front of him. The man’s skin was sunkissed, but it didn’t have a glow like Jongin’s did. Jongin had a golden skin tone since he was a baby, only becoming more and more prominent as he grew into a man. The person in front of him however looked like his skin had spent numerous hours under the sun to become such a way. His eyes were like the void, so mesmerizing yet dark and Jongin couldn’t look away. His brows were thick and his lips plump, the sweetest colour of pink and Jongin unconsciously licked his own. Jongin had never seen this man before and he liked to think he knew of all the servants working in the mansion. Maybe it was a new worker in the west wing.

“Young master?” Jongin blinks and he shakes his head to physically shake off his trance. He finally registers a hand being held out to him and in the shadows cast by the lamps in the hallway Jongin doesn’t notice the tattoo on the man’s wrist. Without hesitance Jongin takes that hand and he notices how calloused his palm is, must be from years of hard work. They remain still for a split second, longer than Jongin had intended but the fluttering feeling in his chest doesn’t protest to holding the man’s hand for a little longer. He smells of apples, oddly enough. The sound of the clock chiming down the hall makes Jongin jump and he lets go, almost like he’d been touched by fire. Though judging by the flames of temptation burning deep in his lower stomach, maybe this was for the best.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve been watching where I was going. Thank you for your hard work, I’ll be retiring for the night,” Jongin says politely and he passes by the servant. As he makes his way down the many hallways that finally lead back to the grand entrance Jongin tries to forget the strange encounter. The heat hasn’t left his cheeks and he wondered when it’d even gotten there. Jongin takes deep breaths and clears his throat as he enters the east wing and he passes by some familiar faces with relief. The east wing would always be more of a home than the west was, this was where he felt most welcome. Jongin enters his bedroom and he closes the door quietly behind him before he puts his glasses onto his nightside table and flops down into his bed. He doesn’t bother letting the canopy down, he doesn’t want to be covered tonight. Jongin wants to fall asleep with the moonlight holding him.   
  


Jongin wakes when the sunlight hits him. He groans and whines to himself before rolling around in his spacious bed, thankfully it was big enough otherwise he’d fall right off. Jongin lifts his head from his bed and his lips naturally pout as he tries to open his eyes. In the haze of his blurry vision he swears he sees a figure standing in his bedroom and he’s immediately brought to a state of alarm, sitting up in his bed before he hastefully reaches for his glasses. Jongin blinks furiously when he puts them on and he sees no one in his room. Jongin looks over to the novel on his nightside table and he frowns at the scary contents inside for making his mind uneasy. Jongin lays back down after awhile and he thinks that maybe today, he’s going to take it easy. He doesn’t want to go anywhere and he doesn’t want to meet anyone. He kind of just wants to laze around in bed all day if possible.

And so that’s exactly what he does. Jongin doesn’t move from his bed for hours upon hours, opting to just lay around and read. Jongin doesn’t bother calling for any kind of room service if it could be called that. Usually they all ate together but Jongin personally didn’t feel so welcome at the dinner table so he ate in his room or skipped meals altogether. As long as he had some water and a piece of fruit from the little basket he kept in his room he’d be fine. Today was just one of those days and if anyone cared to check on him they would but they also knew how the young master was and that it wasn’t uncommon of him to do so. At some point Jongin is sure he falls asleep and when he wakes again it was dark. The moonlight had returned and Jongin sits up, he’s positive his hair is all over the place but he doesn’t care. 

Slowly, he gets out of bed and trudges over to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off carelessly as he does. Jongin tosses his glasses on the floor along with his shirt and he draws himself a bath. He looks over at his selection of essential oils and opts for the one scented like apple blossoms. For no particular reason mind you. Jongin dips into the warm bath, warm like how he’d felt the other night. Jongin lies down in the tub, submerging his head and he pushes back the wet locks, wondering if he should wash it. Jongin reaches for the shampoo on the side of the tub and he squeezes out an amount, scrunching his nose at how musky it was. This was why he didn’t wash his hair much, it was always tied up anyways. Jongin washes his hair quickly and when everything is rinsed he drains the water and lies there for a moment. There was so much going on in his head he didn’t even know what to think. 

As Jongin lies there he jumps at the sound of the bell ringing. Immediately he sits up and his heart begins to race when the bell sound persisted. It sounded desperate. Jongin scrambles and he doesn’t know what to do with himself at first, flustered. He turns and he sees a figure standing outside the bathroom door. Was it William? It had to be right? 

“William?” Jongin calls out hesitantly. His glasses were nowhere near him, he can’t see clearly. The figure approaches and Jongin can smell the scent of apples.

“I’m sorry young master, try again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it just ended up this way  
> I don't want it to be a long invested chaptered fic, probably a few chapters? Gosh I really hope I can finish this one, I'm so sorry.  
> But also, do tell me if you liked it aha <3  
> \- Airi


End file.
